You Can Call Me Babe Ruth
by beckstar05
Summary: Swing batter, batter! Lassiter finds out that celebrating the win can be more fun than actually playing the game. Shassie SLASH.


**You Can Call Me Babe Ruth**

"Strike three. You're out!"

Shawn threw down his bat and ripped his helmet off his head. "What are you talking about old man? That was clearly a ball!"

"I'm the umpire here, Shawn. What I say goes," Henry said as he raised his mask from his face.

The younger man started patting his hands around his waist in search for something. "Where's my red flag? I want to challenge this play."

"Wrong sport!" Juliet called from the bench. "You can only challenge plays by throwing a flag in football."

"I've heard it both ways. Anyway it was obviously a strike, it's only because you're old and your eyesight is crap that you think it was a strike. I call for a younger umpire!"

"I second that notion," said Gus, who was standing in the on-deck circle getting ready for his chance at bat.

"Too bad! No new ump! Shawn go sit down, Gus get over here, and let's finish this game. I have to be home in a half hour for a new episode of Bass Masters," Henry ordered.

"Thank sweet lady justice," Lassiter grumbled.

It was the annual SBPD vs. SBCFD softball game and with the score at 3-2 the fire department was in the lead. The Chief had decided that in order to promote team bonding that Shawn and Gus would be part of the softball team even though they were only consultants. So far they had been less than helpful. Shawn had managed to commit three fielding errors at second base and Gus hadn't gotten on base once. To make it worse, every time Shawn went up to the plate to bat he would stand there for 30 seconds pointing to the outfield, proclaiming himself to be Babe Ruth. Lassiter couldn't stop himself from thinking about how much better they would be doing if the Chief hadn't replaced Buzz with these two bozos.

But, then again, Buzz didn't look nearly as good as Shawn did in his baseball uniform. The way the pants hugged his ass was almost criminal. Plus his hair looked adorable when it got all tousled from the helmets they were required to wear when batting.

"Strike three, you're out," rang predictably, as Gus passed the bat to Juliet and came back to the dugout.

Lassiter shook his head and tried to clear the thoughts of Shawn out of his mind. He had a team to manage and couldn't lose his focus thinking of how good Spencer looked.

"Let's go O'Hara! Don't mess up or I won't let you lead a case for a month!" he barked at his partner. This was potentially their last at bat. It was the last out of the game and if she got out the game would be over and they would lose.

Juliet ignored him and brought her bat back waiting for the pitch. The pitch came and Juliet's bat connected with the ball. It was a line drive down the third base line. It rolled past the third baseman into left field. The outfielder ran in and picked up the ball looking to the second baseman. He threw it in but by that time Juliet had already reached second base safely. That meant it was Lassiter's turn to bat.

He grabbed his preferred bat from where it was leaning against the fence separating the dugout from the field. Lassiter went to leave the dugout and his breath hitched when he felt someone slap his ass.

"Go get 'em Lassie," Shawn said when Lassiter turned to see who slapped him.

Lassiter failed miserably at keeping the blush from creeping onto his face. He nearly tripped over someone's sports bag as he exited the dugout and stepped up to the plate. He took a few deep breaths in an effort to calm himself.

The fire department's pitcher wound up and got ready to throw. He moved forward and released the ball. For a second they all watched as the ball flew toward the Head Detective. There was a loud crack and the ball went sailing toward the outfield. Lassiter knew he should be running to first base but he couldn't move as he watched the baseball soar. It was going, going, GONE!

The ball easily flew over the outfield. He had hit a homerun. The SBPD won!

A smile of victory spread on Lassiter's face as he made his way around the bases. He saw similar grins on the faces of his teammates with the one Shawn displaying being the brightest. It felt great knowing that he made Spencer smile like that. But it felt even better when he got a congratulatory hug from the man as he landed on home plate.

The hug was short but it was enough for his heart to start pounding and his breath to start going ragged. Lassiter needed to get away from Spencer before he embarrassed himself anymore.

With his mind distracted, Lassiter failed to recognize Gus and one of the other SBPD officers coming up behind him with their cooler full of Gatorade. It wasn't until he felt the ice cold liquid splash all over him that he realized what happened.

His face turned the same color red as the Gatorade they had poured on him when he turned to face the officer and Gus.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Guster!"

Gus had enough smarts to look ashamed as he said, "Well they do it on the sports programs I've seen on TV when they win the big game."

"If you ever do anything that stupid ever again I will shoot you in the face!"

"Carlton! Don't threaten to shoot Gus. You know all of the stuff he knows about sports comes from the sports bloopers that he and Shawn find on youtube," Juliet scolded.

Lassiter grumbled a "fine" but didn't stop glaring at the consultant.

"C'mon let's go get some drinks to celebrate," Juliet suggested.

"I have to shower first thanks to Guster. I'll meet you there."

"Ok but don't take too long," Juliet said as she grabbed her bag and walked over to her Volkswagens Beetle.

Lassiter watched as Gus and Shawn tried to stuff everything they had brought back into their bag before trudging over to the high school. They had played at the local high school's baseball field and had been informed that they would be allowed to use the school's locker rooms since no students were present over the weekend. Luckily he seemed to be the only one going to use the locker room, he wasn't comfortable with showering with other people.

He pushed his way into the locker room and quickly removed his now sticky uniform. He turned the shower water to hot and stepped under the spray. He sighed as the water cascaded over his body. Since he was alone he let his mind wander back to Spencer.

Lassiter loved the way that his t-shirt stuck to his body from the sweat after playing in the sun for a few hours, the way that his pants were slightly too tight, and the way that his face lit up whenever he got to make a play or managed to hit the ball. He wouldn't ever let it show but he loved spending time with Spencer but he desperately pushed Spencer away so that the observant man wouldn't be able to catch a glimpse of the fondness that Lassiter felt toward him.

Lassiter startled when he heard the door to the locker room open. He rushed to turn off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. He wasn't embarrassed of his body. In fact he was quite proud of the lean body he maintained through strict diet and workouts but that didn't mean he wanted strangers around him when he showered.

That feeling only intensified when he heard the voice attached to the man entering the locker room.

"I'll catch up with you later Gus! I want to see if that old pair of gym socks I hid in the locker room is still there!" the voice yelled.

Gus must have replied to the call because the voice was then yelling "No they are going to smell fine. I remembered to leave an orange from the cafeteria in them so they will smell delicious."

There was a pause then, "No don't worry. I'll make Lassie give me a ride. Maybe he'll let me play with the sirens and lights this time."

Lassiter heard the door click close and then heard a rustling sound over on the other side of the locker room. Curiosity got the better of him and forgetting to throw on a pair of pants, the detective crept to where the younger man was scrounging about in some of the lockers.

When Spencer started to try and break into some of the locked lockers, Lassiter had had enough.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Spencer?"

The younger man whipped around facing the detective with a slightly abashed look on his face.

"Well, you see Lassie, I left this pair of socks when I went to high school here and um…" Shawn said as his eyes raked up and down Lassiter's barely covered body.

Lassiter could practically hear Shawn gulp as he noticed what the psychic was looking at. His cheeks and ears were tinged pink and he quickly went to grab a pair of pants that he had packed in his bag.

Shawn, however, must have had a different idea when he grabbed Lassiter's wrist.

"Help me find my socks?" Shawn questioned.

It must have been because of the adorably pleading eyes that Spencer used but Lassiter just couldn't bring himself to deny the younger man's request. So instead of putting on pants like he had intended to he started looking around for an old pair of gym socks wrapped around an old orange.

"You know that that orange has completely rotted by now and the socks are probably ruined."

"You never know until we find them! Think positively Lassie!" Shawn said as he stood up on one of the benches so he could reach the tiles above the lockers. "I know I left it around here somewhere."

Lassiter couldn't stop himself from staring at the younger mans ass which was now almost on eye level. He was paying so much attention to it in fact that he almost missed that Spencer had slipped from the bench and was about to fall. He reached out and grabbed the psychic stopping him before he completely fell to the ground. He didn't even notice that his towel had slipped off his waist.

Lassiter became entranced with the citrusy scent coming from the other man and he couldn't convince himself that it would be a good idea to release his grip on Spencer.

When the younger man turned around and faced him, the detective noticed that Spencer's pupils were almost completely dilated. It couldn't be that Shawn was being as affected as Lassiter was by the close physical contact, could it? But when Lassiter noted that Shawn's breathing was coming out in pants and that there was an obvious erection pushing against his leg it became clear that the younger man was enjoying it as much as the detective was.

His desire grew and before he could stop himself he was smashing his lips to the psychics. Shawn quickly responded to the kiss and parted his lips so that Lassiter's tongue could enter. He ran his tongue over the roof of Shawn's mouth and was rewarded with a moan from the other man. Their tongues tangled together and he felt Shawn's hands on the back of his head pushing their lips closer together. They continued until the need for air became apparent.

Lassiter rested his forehead on Shawn's and quickly scanned the younger man's face for signs of what Shawn was feeling about their kiss. Obviously he had enjoyed it for there was a big smile gracing the other man's face. It was one of the biggest grins that Lassiter had ever seen and definitely the most beautiful.

"I didn't mean for that to happen," Lassiter finally managed to choke out.

There was a chuckle and then Shawn replied, "I did. Even I'm not stupid enough to leave a perfectly good pair of gym socks in a locker room for almost twenty years."

"Wait does that mean..?"

"Yes it does. I knew that you were going to be in the shower. And who am I to forgo the opportunity to see the hottest detective in the apartment in the shower?"

"Forgo?"

"Justin used on last week's episode of Wizards of Waverly Place," Shawn said dismissively.

"So you were going to watch me shower?"

"Well that was the basic plan, but then I got to thinking: why just watch you shower when I could get you to kiss me?"

"You planned falling into my arms?"

"I am such a devious person," Shawn said with a smirk. "In fact, my third grade teacher used to say…"

Lassiter cut him off by crushing their lips together. "You talk too much," he said when they separated once again. "And you are way overdressed."

Lassiter began pulling at Shawn's t-shirt and the younger man quickly complied, raising his arms so that the detective could completely remove it. Shawn's kicked off his cleats and socks and his pants were removed in quick time. With Shawn only in his boxers the detective started walking them back to the shower keeping them connected by their lips. Before Lassiter turned on the water of the shower Shawn shucked off his boxers leaving them both completely nude.

It was the first time Lassiter felt full skin on skin contact and he gasped at the feeling. He turned the water on making sure it was hot enough before pushing Shawn against the tile, trapping him there with his body. He let his hands travel up and down the physics body noting which places elicited responses.

He moved his lips from Shawn's mouth to his neck and was rewarded when Shawn arched his throat giving him full exposure. He placed open mouthed kisses onto the soft skin before traveling down until his mouth encountered Shawn's already hard nipples.

He sucked one into his mouth and teased it until it was as hard as a pebble. He then travelled over to the other side to give the same treatment to the neglected nipple. When he was done, Shawn was mewling in want. The sounds that were coming out of Shawn's mouth were making him impossibly hard.

"You know what I want to do to you?" Lassiter growled into the younger man's ear.

"Mmm, I can guess."

"I want to shove my hard dick up your ass and fuck you right against the tile," he growled again, grinding his erection against Shawn's eliciting a sharp gasp from the other man.

"All you had to do was ask, Lassie."

That was all the encouragement that the detective needed. He grabbed the liquid soap that he had used earlier and squeezed out a generous amount onto his hand. Without hesitation, Lassiter inserted two slicked up fingers into the psychic's tight passage. He was going to stop when he heard a hiss from the younger man but was encouraged to continue when Shawn smiled and kissed him.

He began to thrust his fingers in and out of Shawn's body while scissoring his fingers in an attempt to prepare him. When Shawn seemed accustomed to two fingers he added a third continuing with the same treatment.

Lassiter gasped when he felts Shawn's firm grip wrap around his hard length and give a quick tug upward.

"No more fingers. I want this," Shawn ordered with a squeeze.

Lassiter quickly removed his fingers and lined his cock up with Shawn's entrance. In one quick thrust he was nearly completely sheathed within Shawn. He hissed at how warm and tight the younger man felt wrapped around him. He gave Shawn a minute to get accustomed to the new intrusion before he pulled his cock almost completely out. The other man whimpered and Lassiter plunged all the way back in.

He continued to thrust, changing the angles of his hips until he heard a loud gasp come from the psychic letting him know that he had hit the bundle of nerves hidden inside the younger man. He slammed into the other man a few more times. The wonderful feeling of Shawn was too much and he felt himself getting ready to come.

Lassiter grabbed the other man's cock and started to jack him off.

"I've wanted this for so long, Shawn. You feel so damn good around me, so tight and so hot. Mmmm," he growled.

The younger man trembled before his hot seed was shot all over both of their bellies.

With the muscles inside Shawn contracting, Lassiter could no longer hold back. His thrusts became quicker and more erratic until he felt himself spill into Shawn.

He felt his knees go weak and it was only Shawn's strong arms that kept him standing.

When his world righted itself, he kissed Shawn hoping to convey all of the passion and feelings he had felt over the years. Apparently, it worked when he heard Shawn mumble, "me too Lassie."

They stood under the shower kissing until the water started to turn cool. They quickly cleaned themselves off before turning the shower off and grabbing some towels.

The pair dried off and Lassiter pulled on his clean clothes. Shawn had to put his uniform back on seeing as, unlike Lassiter, had had no other clothes. The detective wasn't complaining though, he loved Shawn in his baseball uniform.

"We should do this every softball game," Lassiter said as he went to open the locker room door.

"Only if you hit the game winning home run, slugger," Shawn teased.

"Well you can call me Babe Ruth then cause I plan on doing this a lot in the future," he replied as he leaned in to kiss the younger man.

Shawn smiled. "As much as I would love a double-header, Gus is going to send out the National Guard if we don't show up soon. See he's under this crazy impression that you don't like me. Not sure where he got that idea."

"Yeah O'Hara's probably worried that I killed you and am busy hiding the body. Let's go then," Lassiter said as he opened the door leading them to the parking lot.

"Hey, can I play with the sirens?" Shawn asked as he stared longingly at the detective's Crown Victoria.

Lassiter could only laugh. Being with Shawn was sure going to be an adventure.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed. This is my second "You Can Call Me" story and thinking of writing some more. Let me know what you think.


End file.
